Nothing in the Boy
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: It's the beginning of summer with Natsu Dragneel who has confessed his undying love, and flatly rejected. Natsu couldn't believe it. Why was he rejected? What traits did he lack? Just why? Natsu was-IS an excellent candidate to any human in the world. Even geezers. To think he was rejected so easily… it was difficult. Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi , Language.


**Story Title:** _Nothing in the Boy_

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:**_ Shounen Ai, Yaoi (Sexual themes), Language_

**_There comes a moment in my life, that I scream alone to myself-In the shower-that In fact, I do own Fairy Tail. So screw it! I own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**O.**o**.O **N**o**t**h**in**g **i**n **t**h**e** B**o**y **O**.o.**O

By** Flame-Belt**

* * *

The nights were hot, mornings were hot, afternoons were hot, the days were hot, and no one could do anything about it. Except when Happy came up with the wicked idea to go to the beach and "have tons of fun" which was something only morons would believe. Happy had a scheme in mind, and Natsu knew it. That competition with Lily was no joke. Going to the ocean was the only way Happy could get two thousand fish in a net.

Everyone went with the flow and that's why Natsu was sitting down watching them have the time of their lives playing with water.

The toes of his feet were buried in the sand as he bent his knees. He wore white simple shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, his fiery Red Fairy Tail mark making itself noticeable.

**It. was. Hot. **

No joke. Sweat was making it harder, since the humidity was enough in making one feel like they are sticky and irritated; the sun was so high above his head, and he could feel moles popping out anytime due to the weather's harsh conditions (adding up to the batch he already gained since the beginning of the summer). To begin with, Fiore wasn't that country to be blistering warm-humid during summer, not to the point it was getting empty from the citizens who preferred Crocus a hundred times better.

Lucy, to the naked eye of ignorant people would seem to have fun playing with her teammates, but to her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, she was running a competition for Miss. Winner underwear. And Erza was making herself a tough opponent as usual. To tell the truth, Natsu thought they were both amateurs compared to Cana. Even if she looks helpless, even if she sounds too drunk like she couldn't possibly drink anymore, even if she gets her ass kicked more frequent than Happy by the enemies, she would take anyone's eyes with her bikini.

She was THAT much of an adult. Besides, it was no ordinary-sleazy-weak effect Bikini. NO. It was extraordinary-sleazy-tropical style orange bikini with strings. To think that no one attacked her was a profoundly shocking fact. From the bottom of his heart, Natsu applauded for Lucy for trying to catch up and for Juvia and Lisanna being so… err, cute.

His hand went up to wipe yet another waterfall of sweat from his forehead while his eyelids tried to fight through the strong sunrays.

On the other side of the beach, Fairy Tail male members were getting themselves some fans—to the point, Juvia was tearing up because her Gray-sama was squished between many flirtatious Bimbos.

Natsu huffed mockingly. Gray, as always, was humble when it came to any woman pursuing him. He would nod, answer the questions as if they were serious, and avert his gaze whenever any girl tried to confront him. To girls and anyone in love with Gray Fullbuster, he was a maze since he never showed any interest in keeping up with a serious relationship anytime (past or present) before or anytime soon.

Ask Natsu, he would know.

The beginning of the summer, Natsu went to Cana (the fortuneteller) and asked her about how he should start his flaming hot summer. What's best? And what's not? He liked to do this crap since he was a kid. This time it was a whole new identification of disaster.

Turns out, his birthstone was Ruby. No one knew when Natsu was exactly born, however, Cana's abilities to predict things was worth listening to because they were amusing. She made a huge fuss out of it, and the first thing she ordered him to do, was to confess his undying love for his worst enemy or else, Crows might eat his head the whole year.

Natsu Dragneel nodded like the dimwit he was, and simply dumped the I-LOVE-YOU on Gray Fullbuster who nearly choked to death and gave him the REJECTED-PERIOD answer. With that, Natsu was relieved. He didn't even swing that way, let alone feel any kind of romantic feelings towards some naked asshole, but it was a tradition to do anything Cana told him to do.

And it was not pretty.

It was true that he was relieved first, however, afterwards, he thought of the whole thing. Come on, he was REJECTED. Not any kind of shy-regretful-painful REJECTION. It was more like a flat out REJECTION. The mere sound of the word made him blink his eyes in surprise all over again.

**Why was he rejected?**

**Based on what, exactly, was he rejected?**

**What traits did he lack?**

Natsu was-is an excellent candidate to any human in the world. Even geezers. To think that Gray rejected him that easily, it was… difficult. It was his first time telling someone that he loved them, and first time rejected.

When he let that trail of foolish thought get the best of him, without even realizing it, he was watching Gray. Every step he takes, every laugh, he makes, every battle he fights, and everything. Again, before he even knows it, he realized, that he wanted to be accepted. He didn't want to be rejected. He wasn't that kind of man that gets defeated in anything. How can he start his summer with bad luck?

The harsh reality kicked in and reminded Natsu that he and Gray didn't have THAT definition of harmony. Again, he didn't know why he let that trail of thought get him, he wasn't supposed to be thinking of mending fences with Gray. He was supposed to be kicking-punching-pranking-beating-smashing Gray's stupid ass face.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

Natsu jolted a bit, then looked beside him to see the bulky frame of Elfman. The guy was in nothing but shorts, which Natsu figured were too flashy. THE YELLOWISH-GREEN CAN KILL!

"Um. Nothing I guess?" Natsu's reply was nothing but flat.

"Cool Men are supposed to be manly! Get up, and let's have a good fight."

"No thanks, I don't want to have kicking your ass be the first thing I do today. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"You brat!" Elfman playfully smacked Natsu's wet pink head, "I wonder where you get that sort of confidence."

Natsu thought about it. Elfman, could be helpful. "Elfman, I have a question for you."

"Mmm?"

"What does a MAN do, when he is rejected?"

Elfman huffed a laugh, then rolled on the ground with laughter.

"What's the deal asshole?" Seriously, he felt mocked.

"I never thought Gray's… issue would be that big."

"Well, it is, and I want to know what I should do about it."

"Natsu! You don't even love Gray that way."

"However way, I was **rejected**. Why is your cone of vision THAT narrow?!" It was a rhetorical question, really. No one understood the thing he was feeling. Rejection (no matter what) was not a good thing.

"Listen, listen to me."Elfman tried, "You don't love him, he doesn't love you, nothing happened, it's all good believe me. Even if you are rejected."

"So you are saying, if evergreen rejected you it'd be alright?"

"W-WHAT?!" Elfman's tan face got darker, "WHY are you saying that?!"

"You hate her, she hates you, if rejection happens then it's okay?!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

Alright. Natsu doesn't get it. It's basically the same. "Whatever, just go away."

"What about our match?"

"Give me a rain check, I'm sorting out my head."

"…"

Eventually, anyone will give up on an argument with Natsu Dragneel. He doesn't know why, but they will drop it. And he was glad.

Another girl came to talk to the Ice-wizard who immediately deflected the conversation towards Loke who was more than glad to chit-chat.

Weird, insane, strange.

There was nothing in Gray. First, he was cold. He wasn't responsive towards any romantic or even sexual advances, he wasn't interested. Like… to anything. Natsu never saw the piece of crap actually responding or showing any excitement to any girl, even when they lined up in front of him in bikinis, like isn't that the man's greatest weakness, **ever**?!

Yet, he says the novelty of Lucy's body is gone cause he saw her naked way too many times, he still neglects Juvia's fiery passion (also known as surprise kissing attempts-surprise hugging attempts-surprise XXX-attempts), and Cana stands in front of him almost nude like **she** was a mud-statue.

The way Natsu saw Gray… nothing in this world would make the mountain sleeping on the guy's heart budge. It's like he already has someone to care about, or he has pledged to be single for life (which is the most believable).

Natsu stood up and stretched. Thinking of it too much made Natsu sink into wistfulness, he didn't know why, however, he came to the conclusion that Gray wasn't worth getting in his head more than the acceptable amount.

So he ran lazily towards Elfman, asking him for the spar, later joined by Gajeel.

* * *

In the small nearby public baths, exactly in front of the mirror, Natsu, partially regretted the fight.

An arm surrounded his shoulder and squeezed, "What is it Natsu? Feeling sore?"

Natsu groaned at the proximity Loke was giving. "No shit, Gajeel couldn't be more serious about this."

"You know. Too much freckles and moles aren't going to get you a girlfriend. Now you added that bruise… it's gonna be a tough summer buddy."

Natsu and Loke gazed into the mirror, then Natsu released a snort. "You think I have the power to stop the nature of my body?"

"Nope, you will be miserable."

"**The hell are you people doing**?"

Both whipped their heads to the back where a certain Gray Fullbuster stood, obviously baffled from the sudden closeness both were displaying at the men's public baths.

"I was just telling him, his face is looking like a pizza."

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. A long while that made Natsu make a nervous face saying _what?_

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Good, cause I want to have a girlfriend." Natsu grunted and looked back at the mirror, wiping the slight trail of blood that went on and on from his forehead.

After all parties were done from showering and tidying up, (Lucy very happy cause she got the tan she always wanted), all of the Fairy Tail members were on their way home.

Natsu was a bit late from leaving, because he was paying extra attention to his slight injury. He just wanted the fucking band aid to stick all the way through… Ah, yes, like that.

He changed into dark jeans and a sleeveless red shirt. After applying the small bandage, he zipped up his backpack and carried it on his shoulder, going out of the public baths, to the shoe lockers.

"Hey. Still stuck here?"

Natsu shrugged. "Meh. Soothing warm water, what can I say?"

"Indeed." Gray was bending to get his sneakers on, "You going home?"

"And I should tell you my business… why?" Natsu later bent to put on his own sandals.

"Just thought we could pass by Miroku's restaurant."

Natsu thought about it. "You have to give me a rain check, I'm being summoned by my gracious bed. Think we can do that tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. The offer stands until your ass can recover anytime this summer."

He rolled his eyes, and went out, handing over the locker keys with Gray. For quite a bit of time, it was awkward walking side by side. Although they did this many times, Natsu's mind began to work harder.

"Something wrong with you today?"

Natsu debated whether to answer the tricky question.

"Again, why do you want to know my business?"

"Don't answer with a question, idiot."

"Frankly, I don't have to answer you at all."

"Right, cause there is a stick up your annoying ass."

Natsu glared, then scoffed. "Nothing at all, I mean, I was just wondering why I was **rejected **by someone."

"You are still mentioning that bullshit again?"

That's not what Natsu thought of it at all. "Yes, Yes, **Yes**. And I still don't get it."

"Are you a MORON?! Natsu, for Miss. Winner underwear sake, be reasonable, alright?"

"You still rejected me."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN SERIOUS ABOUT IT!"

"Oh, Oh wait a minute," Natsu stopped walking, then looked deadly serious at the other, "So if I am serious about it, I won't be rejected?"

"We both know that you will be serious about it, only when pigs grow wings and fly."

"Is that a yes?"

"Don't twist words according to your liking-"

"Is that a **yes**?!"

"Yes! No! Wait, what the hell am I saying?! You freaking-"

"-Hoho, Wow, I am all cheerful now, see?"

Gray gave a blank face looking at Natsu's wide grin. "Seriously?"

Natsu's grin fell, to be replaced with a somewhat bitter smile. "You don't have to be so uptight. I'm kidding." Then he resumed walking, followed by the other's scowl.

They reached a spot where they knew they had to separate ways.

"I'll be going." Gray said, already walking away.

"Gray." Natsu called, getting the black haired ice wizard to stop walking, giving him his back, "If I appeared to be not serious about it, then… my fault. Anyways, you don't have to be a jerk, and you don't have to reject me BLUNTLY without even thinking about it."

After what seemed to be eternity, Gray turned around with looks that could kill.

"If it was something that you came up with in the heat of the moment, then you are mistaken. **Don't **think of it, **don't** ask me about it, **don't** try to dwell on it. It's an advice. Good night to you, Natsu."

"So you're just going to brush me off? Like all of those females on the beach?"

Gray didn't give an answer and left.

* * *

The next day was identical to the day before. More and more Fairy Tail members were clustered on the beach, and the front of the mission board was completely deserted, which pushed Makarov to think that he needed to keep the balance of the guild's budget and do something about it.

Good luck Makarov.

He, once again, was engaging himself in multiple sparring sessions while the females succeeded in making themselves visible through different swimming outfits.

Again, the day ended with everyone so wasted. And when he went to get his shoes from the lockers… he could've snorted.

"Are you stalking me?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?"

Natsu closed the locker and narrowed his eyes. "Today and yesterday. Why are you so late going home?"

"Why are you?"

"What. So. Ever."

He and Gray headed to hand their keys and exited the facility.

"Wanna go to Miroku's today?"

"Why do I think that you are overexcited this time?" Seriously, he could feel the urgency in Gray's voice.

Gleaming blue eyes stared at him amused, then the boy huffed. "I'm **so** hungry, that's why."

"Go with someone else."

"Oh, so you are giving up the tradition? What kind of a friend are you?"

"FINE. I will go. Let's go before you swallow me."

He thought it would make Gray get rid of the scowling face, but not really. Part of him hated Gray for acting as if nothing happened between them the day before, and part of him was relieved because he acted like he always does.

It wasn't long before they both reached Miroku's restaurant. It was similar to a local busy restaurant, everything opposite to a **respectful **dinning. Mainly, because both of them felt more comfortable sitting there among the those who recently traveled or those who are simply too loud.

From long ago, they have discovered (secretly-no offense Mirajane) that THAT specific restaurant served the most amazing roasted beef and beer. A combination that made the two suffer for a while because they were still underage when they first discovered the restaurant. (Natsu still is and Gray gets to mock him every damn day since the **ass**hole is fucking _eighteen_). Ever heard that age was just a damn number?!

Troubles rained them ever since, but It was all worth it, if you try Miroku's roasted beef and beer. It was a convenient restaurant for any male eating habits. LOTS of protein and less vegetables.

**Heaven. **

At rush hours, the restaurant wasn't very clean, but both didn't really care as long as their meal came as delicious. So they rolled their eyes and choose the only empty table for two available.

It wouldn't hurt if the restaurant was a little cleaner though.

"Typical. I wonder why they don't hire extra people to help. Their place's THAT prosperous."

Natsu shrugged. "Is greed an answer enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Plus, look at our guild, and you'll be at ease here."

"That's not totally true. We make havocs of destruction and everything, but we keep our hygiene at an acceptable level."

"Don't nag at every little thing. Let's order and get over with it."

Someone (thank you god) came to clean their table quickly, which eased up their worries, and their meals were ready in no time. Natsu considered it to be the second best trait about the place.

"Why didn't we come earlier?!" Came Natsu's extreme shock.

"I dunno. Someone was being an _ass_."

"Hey. That's not true, I was really tired yesterday."

"From what? Those **girly** punches Gajeel threw at you, made you THAT tired?"

"I would like to see you get those girly punches."

"Drama queen."

"Shut up, Gray. Oh, right, there was **that** other reason."

"What's that?" Gray took a mouthful of the red rice while staring at the other.

"My mental health."

"Pardon?" Gray did that weird tilt of a head and looked as if Natsu was talking another language.

"Someone has rejected me. My mental health is so-so ever since."

Gray drunk his beer and almost snorted. "Get over it. By the way, you are supposed to be the last one talking about anything **mental**."

He stopped eating and faced the other seriously.

"Listen man. Just listen ok?"

"_Okay_." Gray mocked.

"I don't care if we like each other and all that crap. Cana said that you have to say 'I accept', so that I can have my flaming hot summer started. Do you want crows to eat my head?! Just say 'I accept' and let's get on with our lives. We both know that it doesn't mean anything."

"You want me to say 'I accept' so that you won't have bad luck? You seriously believe in this crap?"

"Cana's never wrong."

Gray chewed his meat, making a thinking face. "No."

"No?"

"I won't accept."

"WHY?! You are so damn stubborn, you know? You won't lose a pound saying it."

"Seeing you distressed over it, makes me sick."

"Gray. You are an ass."

"Natsu. You are a moron."

"Ok, now do you want this? I can take you anytime, you know?"

"Natsu, don't. Okay? Just don't do that. We are here to eat-"

"-YOU are unbelievable! I'm just asking something so little of you and-"

"**Natsu**."

Gray bent forward, resting his arms on the table and shot an angry expression.

"I'm going to say this. And I'm going to say this once. You can pretend that you didn't hear it afterwards."

"Okay…?" What was with the face?

"If saying 'I accept' means to you, starting your 'Flaming hot Summer', then it means to me expecting you to be in my bed for the rest of summer. Be a little sensitive to the matter because if you thought it is a lame-ass joke, I don't. Saying 'I accept' would change a lot to me, and you say nothing will change? I have heard better **bullshit**."

To be Frank, he didn't get Gray's point at first, simply because it was too impossible to be true. However, with a few minutes of heavy, thick killing silence, and intently staring dumbfounded at the other, He thought he was in some kind of a dream.

Very twisted dream.

"You think of me as a pest, I think of you as much more. You are making it difficult for me and I didn't mean for you to know any of it, but know that your attitude towards this matter is more than **suffocating**. You and I, we are not on the same page. **SEE** that."

"Ah…"

Furiously, Gray got up, fishing in his bag for money, and when found, banged it on the table harshly.

"Pay the bill for me."

Fuming, the black haired got out of the restaurant, slamming the glass door so that it seemed to be coming out from its joints.

* * *

If someone asked Natsu, he would say, knowing that you are Gray Fullbuster's object of interest, was more than unnerving.

No, it wasn't just that. It was terrifying. It was scary. It was… unbelievable.

He didn't witness Gray dealing with someone close before. Not just close, but **that **close. Juvia pushes him to the edge sometimes, random girls on the beach, old ladies at missions, little girls saved by their prince, but did he even react? No. So that absent scene about Gray ever cares, was terrifying in itself.

That's why, Natsu posted a note, that he won't be back to the guild before three months. Which means, the whole summer, along with Lucy who was simply dragged along. He can't force Gray to say something (which he thought was a simple joke), and at the same time, he won't have crows following his head. And no bad luck, too.

After standing before the mission board, Natsu picked up the lengthiest.

Lassua town was suffering because there was a breach in one of its jails, and they needed wizards to recapture those criminals back to their Lacrima cells. It has been mentioned that Lassua was having a tougher time with the weather, but Natsu didn't really care.

It was too difficult convincing Lucy to camp in a town full of evil lurking everywhere, but eventually, money was a powerful temptation to the blonde girl.

When Natsu arrived in the town, he couldn't believe it was dangerous since it seemed awfully familiar to Fiore with its streets and people who welcomed them, warmly. They were given a high class guest house without any fees required, in exchange for recapturing the convicts that posed as a threat for the place.

"Waah Natsu. Look! The view of the ocean is amazing."

"…"

Ok, Maybe he was mildly suffering from the train ride. Lassua was very far (which he asked for) and required riding two different trains. Various engines, various speeds, and Natsu's stomach was empty from all food contents.

"You're so pitiful, you know that?"

"… Easy… for you to say!"

"Happy, let's go discover the place! Their Beauty Parlor looks gorgeous."

"Aye Lucy! Natsu, you are coming?"

"No… you guys go. I need to stop moving and adapt for a while."

Lucy sighed. "Let's go Happy. Maybe we will run into one of the criminals and ACTUALLY begin this damn nightmare."

"Aye. Just for information, you have to lose weight, otherwise no one is carrying nobody."

"You damn cat!"

They were having fun. He was worried for nothing.

* * *

After a week and capturing 3 criminals out of 173, he sat with Lucy along with Happy in front of the patio, having a normal argument before sunset.

"I'm telling you Natsu. If we keep up, we won't be done for a whole year."

Happy agreed with Lucy right away. "We have to ask for backup. Just… imagine if Erza was here. What will happen? Better yet? Gray can freeze those chickens when they run and he doesn't have a motion sickness disease!"

"Don't even remind me. If Erza is here, those cowards will surrender fearing for their lives." Lucy displayed a grim face.

"We are not going to ask for backup. We are going to do this, and it's not like it's so bad living here."

Lucy's honey eyes bored into Natsu's being, obviously irritated.

"Excuse me, did you say 'live' here?"

"Yeah?"

"First, I have my novel that I have yet to complete. Second, it's so great here, but frankly, their food culture is so different that I lost **TEN** pounds this week. Natsu, this is sickness. I can't deal with it for long. **Fiore** is the perfect place for me to **live**."

Natsu couldn't bring himself to disagree. The food was horrible. And they didn't have time to cook, let alone look for ingredients as if there weren't more than a hundred criminals out there waiting to be discovered.

"Can I suggest something?"

"Shoot." Lucy didn't look like she wanted to hear anymore of it, and he could see the gates of her brain closing.

"At the end of this one month, if things aren't going smoothly, let's ask for backup… Lucy, please?"

The girl looked to the ceiling as if she was having a silent conversation with god, then narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is this actually about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are hiding something in that drawer of yours. Say it or I swear to god I'll throw you on Lassua's fastest train." She stated calmly.

He felt sick just thinking about it. "I… just need some time to think. A month is all I ask for."

"**FINE.** But you better start getting me ingredients cause I am SICK of this town's food."

"Ok, I will try."

"Take Virgo with you."

In all actuality, his head was never void of what happened in Fiore. Better yet, his head was full of Gray-related thoughts. Until he makes everything crystal clear, he didn't want to face the other just yet.

* * *

**After a month**

* * *

Lucy was ecstatic. She stood with him and Happy, jumping up and down at the train station, waiting for the incoming backup. He felt so very defeated as he won't face a trickier mission than this one ever. Again.

During the month they have captured only thirty convicts, which was an astonishing accomplishment. Their efforts were high all the time, however, these people were in jail for a reason, and a very good one. When the period came up, he had to stick to his word, and summon backup because Lucy was almost infected (food wise) because of his selfishness, so he couldn't do anything about it, anymore.

Lassua wasn't the place to start his flaming, fired up, hot summer.

It didn't mean that he hadn't sorted out his mind. Everything was getting clearer and clearer to the point he was almost confident.

"Erza! Oh my god!"

The red haired girl looked at Lucy from far, Weirdly.

"Holy Crap. Lucy, what happened?! You've vigorously lost so much weight!"

Natsu could see the irritated sign on Lucy's forehead. Lucy always believed in the Myth that says she has the most gorgeous, the most young, the most FIT body that anyone can ask for, and MORE. To have suddenly people saying that she lost weight is like… a crime. Natsu learned that the hard way when he commented on her weight loss the last week.

"That is the first thing you say?!" Lucy fumed, but then smiled widely, "Doesn't matter! I'm really happy to see you! GRAY! A hug!"

"Who the hell are you?! Do I know you?" Gray mocked, but she jumped on him anyway.

"Guys, I am so glad you are here!"

"Ok, there are so many things that I can't decipher. Is there a place we can sit and talk at?" Erza pulled her enormous luggage behind and struggled in Lucy's hug.

Happy and Lucy chattered happily with Erza (very glad to see her as if she was some savior which left a scar in Natsu's feelings) and left both boys, looking at their backs.

His eyes met momentarily with the person standing next to him, then he quickly looked elsewhere in a robot like fashion.

"Y-Yo…"

"…"

Gray didn't reply and got ahead of him.

He didn't think it'd be easy. But he didn't think it'd be so difficult, either.

* * *

After Lucy's long introduction about the guesthouse that had six rooms and four bathrooms, classical style, Natsu was bored to no end. During the whole ordeal, Gray hasn't given him an extra glance. Like he was almost invisible. Such a thing can push you to kill sometimes.

He was perfectly bossed around to get fresh ingredients along with Gray and Happy for dinner, but all of Gray's attention was on Happy and the ingredients. Never once has he talked to him, or made eye-contact. It was when Natsu felt mild terror. He was pushed into a corner, and he didn't know what to do. _At all_.

When they returned back to the guesthouse, Erza was starving and shooting laser beams in her 'cooking armor/apron' because it was late and she felt responsible getting Lucy back to her marvelous health. Both handed the ingredients with 'Yes Ma'am, we are very sorry', but mostly, Natsu was smacked on the head because of what he committed against his blonde comrade.

The outcome of Erza's cooking was adequate (giving the fact that Erza never practiced any kind of cooking except pastry) which was surprising, however, they had a feast. Lucy couldn't eat that much, nevertheless, Erza was getting her to be conditioned with what's to come.

Erza excused herself afterwards along with Gray to go shower.

"So how long are you going to be a coward?"

Lucy asked Natsu as the two were washing the dinner dishes. About a week ago, Natsu came clean with the blonde girl about what has been going on. Yes, she was angry, yes, she bitched at him to say so from the start, yes, he suffered from a couple broken ribs, but… sadly, it was worth it. Because his trail of thought was leading him nowhere.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do." She glared and threw the bubbly soap at him. His lips cracked a laugh, and he threw the soap back at her, and they ended up rolling on the ground with soap everywhere.

"**When you are done, tell me where can I sleep**."

"Oh Gray, Your room is next to Natsu." She scratched her neck in nervousness.

When the half naked boy got out the kitchen, Lucy glared again at Natsu, who was looking at the cabinets like they are they were made of gold.

"Natsu! Move your ass!"

He got off the ground and got a kitchen towel to wipe his face. Rubbing extra where his eyes are.

"I… can't."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Lucy, just look at the guy! I can't talk to him when he doesn't give a rat's ass about my existence!"

It came out as a whisper because he felt his confidence is evaporating.

"Just talk to him. Nothing will be solved if you don't do anything about it. Do you want my suffering for a whole month to go to waste?"

"… What does this have to do with that?"

"EVERYTHING. Natsu, come on. You are not a coward."

Why was he hated? He could feel the evil forces, casting a spell on him, literally.

"Ok, I will try after I am finished with these."

"No need. Go now."

"But-"

"Now, Natsu."

Natsu sighed aggravated, and went out of the kitchen towards the shower to clean up from the long day, and to prepare himself mentally for what was fucking coming to him.

Momentarily, he looked at himself in the mirror, and sweat dropped. Maybe he was too hideous to look at? Since the damned summer has begun, his face has been spreading the Orangish-brown spots—he felt that he was under a full attack.

He wiped his face, surrendering, and dressed himself in beige cargo pants and white V-neck shirt. Getting out of the bathroom, he wore his sandals, and headed towards… his doom.

"Knock, Knock."

Silence came as a reply. Natsu rolled his eyes, and entered the room. "Hey, Mr. Invisible Natsu Dragneel is talking with Gray Fullbuster."

Gray stopped tidying up his closet. "Get out."

"Can you step out for a talk?"

"Get out."

Natsu never felt so overlooked before. Among all things, he sensed that it was mysterious and worrying. Walking to the back facing him, he placed his hand slowly on the other's shoulder, feeling it stiffen negatively underneath his touch.

"Please. Can we talk?"

* * *

Even though it was nighttime, Lassua was hot. Humidity, and everything else. To make it even more terrible and interesting, Natsu was standing face to face with someone who should go by the name 'Intimidating'.

To prevent any punishments by Erza, any snooping by Lucy, and any smart-ass comments by Happy, both of the Fairy Tail individuals went out of the guesthouse, in the little garden located after the courtyard. Natsu said that he wanted to talk, but REALLY, he didn't know how to start or what to say. He had imagined this situation, thought of what he should say. On the other hand, when he stood up and faced reality, he knew it was too harsh.

"You look well…"

And sometimes, he can surprise himself with things which are out of this universe. Why the hell was he being so formal?! That was Gray Fullbuster for god sake.

The boy finally spared him a look of you-are-so-pathetic, but didn't talk.

"You know… I asked, can WE talk. Why aren't you talking?"

Gray got a tissue from his pants pocket and wiped the sweat that formed all over his face due to the humidity. Surprisingly enough, he had all pieces of clothes on him no problem.

"Ok… How is summer so far? Did Loke succeed in hooking you up or-"

He suddenly stopped talking. He saw Gray locking eyes with him, throwing the tissues in the air, and getting closer with a **murdering** intent.

"Ah…"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah—No, but-"

"-Then don't talk about shit, and fucking get to the point."

Natsu saw it. He saw it. He saw Gray's palm turn into a fist. He saw the fist moving like an iron piece directed bluntly and openly at his face. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't do anything, mainly because of the element of bafflement and shock. Gray Fullbuster, never once before, landed his fists on him outside a declared match.

Besides the playful/aggressive smacks on the head or shoulder (or high kicks), they both didn't hit each other unless it was a declared a fight.

So he couldn't do anything but to watch the fist 'till the end.

He fell on the ground feeling the side of his face aching, burning, and at the same time, numb. The searing physical pain was nothing compared to what his chest felt like. The bubbling hot and hurtful squished sensation spread all over, he held his reddened cheek in a full blown bewilderment.

"**Now, what do you want to say**?"

His mouth was slightly open like a complete fool as he looked to the ground he landed on.

"…" He breathed finally, still not over the shock of the situation, but stood up slowly, trying to collect his voice, and to forget the burning feeling in his cheek. Crossing his arms, Natsu's eyes were still wide because of puzzlement as a drop of sweat ran over from his hair until his chin. "…"

"If you are here to mess around, then spare my time, frankly I'm too tired of your bullshit."

"…" He swallowed and tried to suppress all of the negative things in his head, and out of no where, a taste of a metallic element invaded his mouth which he realized later, the bloodied corner of his lips. "Ah… Just wanted to… apologize for being so careless… and never realizing how much of an ass I was… and yeah sorry-"

"—It doesn't matter. Your apology is the least bullshit I need-"

"—I also… wanted to say that… I'm willing to go as far as you want to… go. I don't know much about liking a person, but… I'm willing to start knowing so, and I'm willing to do that with… you, but ah," He huffed a small sarcastic, but cracked laugh, "-I can see that… it's not what you want now, so I just want to let you know that I'm sorry causing a lot of trouble. Um, that's it. Goodnight."

* * *

**When they were seven…**

He would always run to the guild covered in bruises and injuries.

He didn't stop getting scolded from Makarov, who didn't agree with his behavior. Fighting with street thugs who learned a little bit about magic was always a-no-choice to him. First, they got on his nerves because of their bullying, and second, he was the son of Igneel. He couldn't let them get away with it.

But Makarov didn't understand his mentality back then.

Gray was a different story. He always made fun of how he was terribly bruised, how his **girly** punches would not affect grown adults.

So he followed Gray around. He saw Gray getting into fights, he saw Gray get away with everything either by using his brain or by using his fist. Then he started fighting with Gray or Erza to become stronger. Because they were older, he thought he can learn something sparring against them. He wanted to protect himself and anyone close to him since Igneel was gone.

Once, they were taking a bath with Makarov and Erza in a public place, and he turned his face backwards to see Gray's expression, which was **horrified**. He was confused for a while, until Gray told him to stand straight and don't move.

Right then, Natsu knew that Gray was staring-Horrified-at the bruises his naked back collected. Every one was unique, each one told a story. Some of them were turning to a black color, some of them were blueish and boring into his flesh, some of them were just scars or scratches. It was inevitable to collect scars when their business was all about fighting.

It was too **gruesome** for Gray to handle, he figured.

The impact was too strong.

Gray didn't fight with him for days, weeks, and months. Every time they got to bathe together with Makarov and Erza, Natsu saw the way Gray looked at his naked back. Shock, guilt, horror, anxiousness, and bitterness were all combined in Gray's slightly widened eyes. After a while, it became a powerful reminder to Gray Fullbuster not to ever involve in a fight with him.

**Until **seven years old Natsu got sick of it, so he provoked the other, pranked him, and did everything he could so that the other would still fight with him like he used to do.

When he saw Gray and Erza spar on the beach sometime later, he confronted Gray. He told him that those bruises on his back meant nothing to him. They didn't hurt, he was proud of having them as a **man**.

"Then… let's make a deal." Gray suggested.

"What you Ice-bastard?! I told you I'm fine already."

"As long as we declare it a fight, I will give you everything I got."

Natsu nodded.

"Outside a fight… Natsu, I won't. Even if you tried, I will not hurt you. If you are alright with it, we can fight."

Natsu made a comment about Gray being a lame-ass naked asshole, and felt dejected about it, but it became a sort of a **pledge** because…

After that, Gray seemed to be more careful than ever.

And yet.

**When he was fifteen…**

Gray would still give his back that look when they took a bath together. That's why, Natsu hated taking baths with him. Gray, never stopped caring, and never stopped watching those scars and bruises with a guilty face for long moments, even though he didn't cause Natsu to have any single one of them.

* * *

Natsu entered his dark room and didn't bother to turn on the lights. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, curling his legs. The feeling of the cold bed sheets against his feverish bruised cheek was more than soothing. Nothing could soothe the pain in his chest though.

When he thought about it, over and over, he partially scolded himself. To have Gray heated like that, he must've done something outrageously wrong.

The door of his room opened and closed, but he didn't move from his spot. He expected it to be Happy warning him about the mission, or Lucy, checking up on him, or Erza, wanting to get him killed for the excess of Lucy's weight loss.

"Move aside."

His eyes were confused, but slightly shocked. The possibility of Gray entering his room was the last on his mind.

"… Don't… boss me around."

"I said, **Move aside**."

Natsu rolled his eyes, then sat slowly, moving towards the other edge of the bed. Out of the blue, a **HUGE **Ice pack came flying towards his cheek, which ached strongly when it came into contact with the cold material.

"WHAT TH-OUCH! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Shut up and put it on. Otherwise, your face will turn hideous."

"THE FUCK! YOU-"

He stopped as he remembered what happened earlier. "Ah… thanks for your gentle, warm and passionate concern, but I'm fine. I'll get to return the favor to you soon."

"Ok. But just so you know, it'll take you years before you can cause me a serious bruise."

"…" Natsu flipped the pack on his cheek and sighed, "Whatever. If you are done, leave. I want to sleep."

The air became sick and awkward. His chest burned one more time as he felt the pain in his cheek.

"You know what's your fault for getting that punch?"

Natsu turned to look at the other who bent one of his knees on the bed, with a serious interrogating pose.

"…"

"You left, Natsu. You left, with a lame ass yellow note saying that you'll be running away from me, even though I really did nothing to deserve it."

"… You don't understand-"

"—No. **You** don't understand. Rejection is a powerful thing, and you didn't even have the tiny shard of courage to spit the shit in my face."

Natsu glared and burned with rage. "Unlike you, I'm not the kind of guy who would want to spit shit in people's faces. At least, I will make sure before I do."

"So what? Did I flee to another country when you first dazzled me with your piece of shit of a confession? Did I-"

"Just what the hell do you want from me? Do you want me to say that I deserve it? Do you? Ok, Gray, yes, I deserve it. Does that sound nice?! Did you get what you want?! **Just what the HELL do you want from me**?!" He threw the Ice pack at the opposite wall with profound temper, and stared at the other, burying the lump that formed in his throat.

"Get out and leave me alone."

Without another word, Gray exited the room.

* * *

The day after was by all means dreadful. Erza made them wake up too early in the morning, and he was going to be thankful if not for the fact that he couldn't sleep all night thinking about every little detail of the night before.

Their team harmony was gone. To the point Erza stopped them from the mission and ordered them to take the day as a break as she had also to prepare the meals for Lucy.

Natsu almost kicked the nearest object.

He entered the bathroom, took a shower to get his head cleared, got dressed in a long sleeve cotton shirt that prevented heat from damaging his skin more, and white pants. He couldn't wait until he gets home. At least Fiore's weather wasn't that harsh. Despite being out of the shower just moments ago, he felt the urgent need to take another one because of humidity. It was a monster.

Before he gets out the bathroom, he glanced at his face in the mirror, and the reminder of Gray came into the view. Aside from the spots his face had, his red cheek was turning into another shade of red. The one before it turns into blue. He rubbed his hair furiously, and searched for the small band aids.

Ok, it hurt, and seriously, he will return the favor to Gray one of these days.

When he first entered the living room, he saw Erza chatting with Lucy and Happy about what type of vegetables she should put in their curry, so he didn't want to be a part of the counseling team and headed to walk slowly in the courtyard.

Immediately, he noticed Gray bending on the fence and looking far into the ocean. A slight breeze blew then, full of heat, but better than nothing at all.

Natsu came forward and slowly/hesitantly, placed his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"H-Hey… aren't you coming inside for dinner?"

The boy looked at him from the corner of his eyes, then stood still, grabbing Natsu's hand that was on his shoulder from the wrist. Green eyes stared at him for a whole minute, trying to predict yet another negative outcome to the problem.

It didn't take long before Gray pulls him in, slowly, wrapping both of his arms around him, pushing his head to his chest.

"Natsu."

Natsu lost complete control of his muscles, lavender invading his nose. He didn't bother replying. He couldn't reply.

"Natsu."

Provoking Gray was thrilling. Kicking Gray's ass was thrilling. Making Gray extra annoyed was thrilling. However, having not to talk with Gray because of a fight wasn't by all measures, a good feeling. Natsu, learned that, the hard way.

The boy slowly held his face between his hands and stared for long before he grunts. "I'm not apologizing, you deserved it, so stop crying."

Natsu chuckled, "Who is crying?! Are you blind?"

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

His heart almost stopped when Gray brushed his lips with a finger.

"If you weren't seventeen, I would have you cry more. On my bed."

And… there it was. Natsu, finally have seen what it means to have Gray interested in someone, only he didn't know it would be that overwhelming and strong to the point it could make someone's being turn red.

"…" Natsu struggled, "Shit. I… didn't imagine you to be like that."

"Like what?"

"THAT corrupted."

"When I like somebody, I like to show it. Thank your god that you are still seventeen."

Natsu sniffled, laughing. His hands removed Gray's ones from his cheeks.

"Did my age stop me before from drinking beer?"

"… No."

"Did my age stop me from taking S-class missions and finishing them off?"

"-Ah no-"

"So you are saying I can't be in your bed because I'm seventeen, why? Is it more dangerous than an S-class mission?"

"Wait a minute. The fuck?! Yes, it **could** be more dangerous."

Natsu chuckled. "You bastard, you are not making any sense."

Gray chuckled afterwards, but then coughed. "Well, I am not, huh? Maybe, just maybe, I'm too scared."

He was confused, but at the same time, surprised that Gray boldly admitted something so impossible.

"I'm scared of hurting you. You might not believe this, but… it's not fun."

"Then don't… hurt me."

"It's not that easy."

"It is. Stop being such a coward, I'm as scared as you are-but trying to put up a good act, how am I doing by the way?"

Gray pulled his waist towards him, and rested his forehead on the other's. Natsu, already reddened from the touch.

"You're doing great. Let's see you put up that act on… all night."

"Bring it on."

"If I make you scream, don't talk shit."

With a last smack on Gray's head, Natsu could feel all of his body turning red.

* * *

They had to get back into the guesthouse to eat dinner with the rest of their teammates. However, throughout the entire time, his eyes would come in contact with Gray's and then he would see something in them promising a night full of surprises. The **ass**hole would smirk, and the result would be Natsu, trying to cover up nervousness and bashfulness. Also, he seriously thought about his decision, since it seemed life endangering right then.

They have been like this all the time. To the point Natsu almost smacked Gray on his head.

After finishing off with the meal, Erza had them both clean the dishes since they were the only people who messed up their mission during that day.

Standing two meters close to Gray wasn't what Natsu wanted, however, space seemed to be vanishing when they both were side to side very close to pans, dishes, and every little utensil. And that's when Natsu started getting annoyed.

"Gray, knock it off with the looks."

"Why should I?"

Natsu huffed and handed the boy another dish to dry. "Because it's creepy, and suspicious, AND dangerous."

"Oh… So you are saying my happy face looks creepy, and suspicious, AND dangerous?"

"THAT'S your happy face?"

"Yup." He showed a thinking face, "Ok, no. Half is happy, the other half is excited."

He couldn't blush. He was a dragon slayer. The mighty one with the fire and all that.

"Maybe… we should not do this after all."

He looked to his side, to see a look on Gray's face that could only be described as pissed off.

"I won't let you."

"You can't just decide that yourself! After all, it has to be mutual!"

"Whatever. I made up my mind."

"… AH! JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

Lassua was as scorching hot as fire. He didn't reject the weather at all, but he began to think that a curse was dominating the whole area so that it would be so insanely swallowed by heat.

Natsu knocked the door, as he saw Gray's full attention taken into the map that was spreading all over his bed. His shirt was missing, his chin rested on the palm of his hand while drops of sweat were on his bare chest, and abdomen—he was completely absent to the fact that Natsu knocked on his door.

And god, all the girls—maybe all the guys in the world—would sue Natsu Dragneel someday because he was taking Gray Fullbuster off the market.

"Hey, What are you doing?"

Gray snapped, noticing Natsu's being inside his room.

"Oh… starting. Get your ass over here."

When Gray said that he'll be in his bed that day, Natsu thought of something else. Like… more on the side of getting to be lovers. Not on the side of 'Let's plan to finish this city off of those psychotic criminals'. Gray was zealous about this fact more than being with Natsu-the person who has confessed his undying love since the beginning of summer.

Douchebag.

"So I was thinking. There are twenty stations in Lassua and no one ever got to see them… it means they already have a sort of a hideout, or someone is protecting them."

Natsu sat on the bed and took a look at the map while Gray tried to analyze it carefully.

"Now… if I was them… where would I stay?"

Natsu scratched his red, bruised cheek and sighed. "What about the train station?"

"Nah. Too many people."

"What about those mountains? They could be anywhere. Why do you think we are taking all this time?"

"I think we should think outside the box. This mission won't be solved unless we look for the optimum solution."

"Who cares? Let's just destroy the whole damn city. They can't escape if we did."

"WE, won't be able to escape Makarov, if we did."

"Too bad. It's an idea **outside the box**."

"Not that extreme, Natsu."

"Dear friend. In case you don't know, our guild has survived using this method passed on from generation to generation."

"Denied."

"Oh come on, just the damn train station."

"**Denied**. Stop tempting me to do it."

Natsu cursed. "Fine! Let's see how you will do it, genius."

The black-haired's face was all sweaty. He stood up, fetched a towel and came back, gazing into the map.

"I admit it's difficult. Why the hell did you choose this mission of all things?"

"… Because it takes a lot of time."

Gray wiped the sweat from his face and neck and glanced at Natsu mockingly. "You really wanted to run away from me, huh?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, whatever. Let's just go sleep, for today. Tomorrow, we will figure this shit out."

Natsu shrugged, while the other rolled the map. When he was going to go out of the room, he instantly returned back to face the other who gave him a questioning look.

"Just to be clear… you are not mad at me, are you? Well, you can suck it up, I just want to know."

The other crossed his arms and stared amusingly. "Mad? Mad about what?"

"Ah. Me, leaving Fiore."

"Of course I was mad. Like a damn volcano, but now, not so much."

"Sure?"

"Sure and sure."

"One more question."

"What?"

"You… seriously are going to just let me go?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

A soft breath came out the chest of the Ice-wizard who looked elsewhere while wiping his neck from sweat as he showed a contemplating face. As if revising his decision.

"Ah… I don't know Natsu. It has to be something you strongly want rather than me, just proposing it."

"I did say yes."

"Never in my imagination… I visualized the day I stand up have a conversation about this with you, of all people."

"Me, neither."

"Come here."

"As in 'come here cause I'm gonna be gentle, or come here cause I'll kick your ass'?"

For a while, a puzzled look pierced through Natsu's skull, and the person in question sighed heavily.

* * *

Just when he thought that Lassua was getting unbelievably warm, the cloudy night sky poured down rain that covered all of the aggravated hot town, acting as an extinguisher for the fumes that came out of the dried place. It was more like an extremely heavy shower, and he could hear it, and feel it as the window was open, some droplets of water touched the surface of his ablazed skin lightly.

That was engraved, in his rapidly beating heart, and his fogged out mind when warm lips caught his. He could feel the edges of his body melt down into nothingness. The hand pulling his hair forward tightened and sweetness lingered in his mouth for as long as he was connected to the other. It was dark and hazy in the room, thus leaving him to concentrate on the way the other held him, touched him, kissed him like he couldn't be kissed any better.

The shower of rain got stronger and more droplets flew to his face. The other, seemingly noticing this, released their lips with a throaty sigh, and his right hand slowly slid his pink locks backwards.

"… Should I close the window?"

Natsu could feel the tiny cold drops of water rolling on his face, his bare chest and stomach. However. He was too consumed in Gray now, more than ever. How he felt the other's broad, firm yet secure chest directly on his bare one, how his back rested against soft, cool pillows, and how his body was set ablaze in contrast to everything else. The insides of his stomach seemed to be floating, and his mind felt more fogged up as the other rested his hands on the stray pink locks, forbidding them from touching the water on Natsu's forehead.

"If you close it… we will die from being so damn hot. Don't make this harder for me."

"What If you get sick?"

Gray took his time, tracing the water drops on his face, wiping them away with a firm movement, which made him flinch, because that same hand was on his fiery red bruised cheek.

"Ow! Be careful!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Ah…" Although Natsu couldn't see him clearly, he heard the hint of remorse in his smooth voice. His caring and slightly trembling fingertips brushed the bloated area, hoping that the pain would miraculously disappear. "If I said yes, will you apologize for the gracious me?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Then don't ask, retard."

Gray's hand moved to wipe the wet forehead, as he sighed. "I would apologize for one thing If I had to."

The pink haired boy's eyes went wide for a second. When Gray moved a bit, he could feel the weight of the silver necklace on his sweaty skin, making him more aware of the others presence.

"I… couldn't keep my promise straight. Sorry for that."

A heavy sigh emerged from Natsu's chest and the boy thought that Gray Fullbuster was without dispute, a dysfunctional human being. Which he heard girls saying about every other adorable man.

His arms slowly gathered enough courage and went around the Ice-wizard's neck, pulling down towards him.

"Listen you big tot, do you know why I turned off the lights?"

"… Ah-"

"Because I can see it, Gray. I see the excruciated look on your face that I have come to hate so much. So what if my fucking body is an arts and crafts collection? You have your fair share of bruises. Look at your damn forehead—better yet, look at your waist! Everyone has their own problems, and it's not necessarily your fault, alright? So… please stop it. Just stop it."

Among everything else, this was the one time Natsu felt that he needed to be genuine and cover up all the rudeness. More than anything, Natsu wanted this dilemma that has lasted for more than ten years to stop already. At this point, his eyes were used to the darkness, and he could make out Gray's slightly wet face, and could hear the water shower outside perfectly.

"It's not easy-"

Natsu couldn't let Gray go on with his stupid line of thinking, instead, he shushed him with his lips that attached eagerly to the other's ones while the other seemed to be caught off guard, however, responded with the same amount of eagerness.

Being responded to, in THAT way, by no one other than Gray Fullbuster, was… extremely different than any person might initially think about him. He looked calm, collected, cold even, when it came to any relationship, like someone without that serious need for desire and care. On the other hand, when Natsu was almost pinned down by him, between both of his firm and still arms, pulled in with serious need, he cursed how he used to think beforehand.

While he felt the smooth temptation on his lips and tasted the flavor which was Gray, he fought with nail and tooth to pull away from the contact to manage to get a point across.

"Even if it's not so damn easy, try to do it for me."

Seconds passed, and a throaty chuckle reached his ears.

"You… play dirty."

"I don't see the problem, you seem to like it."

"Yeah, right." Gray inhaled, "I just… You are important to me. I want you to understand that."

Natsu wanted to throw some remark about it. Who knew a sentence like this will escape Gray's tongue towards him all people? Nevertheless, he was well aware of the fact that this was a vulnerable situation for both of them, and he wouldn't want to say anything, or make any comment that could backfire, in a tremendous negative way.

So he smiled a bit as he kissed the other's collarbone.

"I understand. I really do now."

He could say that Gray was almost famished afterwards. Gray was simply famished for a kiss, a touch, for anything that screamed intimate. He had a way with Natsu, that made him feel the passion, the thirst for him, the need that made his body burn with those emotions from the top of his forehead until the very toes of his foot.

The cold rain water that slightly flew onto his face, slid down to his chest almost evaporating from the searing heat when the other was at his neck, his lips not-so-gently nipping at them until it was all too much for Natsu to handle. His voice was faster than his thinking, and it came out terribly obscene to him. To _Gray,_ it wasn't more than a melody his ears wanted more of, as his lips moved back, capturing Natsu's in serious want.

Natsu couldn't keep up with it. The way Gray cared about somebody, the way Gray wanted somebody, the way Gray really **desired** somebody… It was extremely overwhelming yet, endearing. So much to the point it made him feel special, even though he was already special. Being a salamander, a dragon slayer… he thought that it was all he needed and more.

When he feels the taste of the kiss mixed with the small salty rain droplets which continued sliding from the corner of his opened mouth, he thought that he needed to respond to that kiss with as much passion as he can gather, because if not, Gray will be winning that fight… so fairly.

When he pulled back to look away, trying to comprehend what he was doing, and with who, Gray's hand went up to his cheek, momentarily caressing it, before he kissed his parted lips, hungrily, cancelling any damn thought that Natsu needed to have.

* * *

His eyes cracked open along with a groan coming from deep down the throat. The window of the room was still open, but hotness was back, accompanied by a nice breeze because of the rain which had stopped a while ago.

He wanted to kick off his pants, very, very badly, but as there were no energy, he couldn't do it, because he summoned up all that energy to get up, rubbing his black hair in discomfort.

And when he looked ahead, he saw yellow.

A freakin' Yellow paper. And a missing lump on his bed, which indicated some bad news. He took off the yellow note plastered to his forehead, and sluggishly tried to focus on the content.

* * *

**Gray, **

As you may have noticed, If you looked in the entire house, you will not be able to find me. Relax, I am not dead yet, neither did I leave our planet, or got eaten by any rabid creature.

The thing is, I have been called by Jii-chan for backup. Gajeel and Juvia, they have been trying to get to me the whole past month, and I couldn't leave Lucy by herself, so I'm glad I took up her advice to summon you people, I am sure she is in good hands. Meanwhile, I am certain that Juvia will glare at me until I burn and let's hope I don't die.

I don't want you to have any bad thoughts about this. The past night was… well, extraordinary, and I think I have never been so contented before and it's a shame that I am like that because of you. How the heck am I going to be your rival again?! Anyways, don't be mad. Don't be mad. **Don't be mad**. There, I wrote it three times and yet, I know you will be mad, just try to overcome this. I didn't want to leave for backup until this whole… article with you is solved, and now that it is, I can work again.

And hopefully, YOU can work again. So, let's work hard, and meet once more in Fiore. Now, this mission with Gajeel and Juvia, I am certain I will be done with it in a week or so. Try your best to beat that deadline, alright?

Just to cheer you up: It's because I am all vigorously sore, this mission is going to take a week you asshole.

I will be waiting for you in Fiore.

**Natsu Dragneel.**

* * *

After reading that letter in slow motion, over what could be five or four times, Gray looked ahead, and inhaled. A while later, he stood up slowly, with the paper still in hand and walked away from the bed, looking at the city outside the window.

It was totally cleansed by water. His eyes tried to block out all orange rays attacking the room with a frizzled sensation, and later, he walked inside and found a cockroach climbing down from the window sill and walking on the ground of the room, as if it was welcoming.

Gray inhaled for long, and with one motion…

That cockroach was deceased. Under Gray's crushing naked foot.

The Ice-Wizard, creased the paper until his knuckles turned white and walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

Did that letter mean anything to anyone? Gray Fullbuster has the **answer**. That was probably a lame excuse from Natsu's side, who didn't want to admit the fact that he was a pussy, and like a pussy, was drowned in embarrassment, plus he didn't want to see Gray for a while, until that obvious 'After-sex' embarrassment, is all gone.

Natsu wrote _'Don't be mad'_ three times. If he wrote it a hundred, it still would not affect him at all.

* * *

"Girls, new plan. We are saying adios to this damn city, after tomorrow."

Gray was very determined. If he got a goal, then nothing would stand in front of him. Never. Not even his favorite food, or person.

He explained his plan thoroughly to both of Lucy and Erza. Erza, specifically, was in rage because Natsu ditched the whole thing without even a goodbye. Or anything for that matter. It was his fault that they were so stuck in the first place.

Lucy was dumbfounded. But really motivated to get Natsu's ass kicked.

Well… Not** so** motivated by his plan.

"GRAY. I'm not doing this. It's unconscionable, it's cowardice, and it's seriously morally bankrupt. FORGET IT."

"Are you talking about the entertainment business? Cause I'm getting confused." Erza asked with some exclamation marks on top of her head.

Gray fumed. "Listen, Lucy. It's called a **strategy**. Something that we really need to get out of this hellhole."

"Thank you for the explanation, however, I'm telling you, I'm not doing it. And I thought you liked it here, what's up with that?"

"Ever heard of something called making the pain less? I was just saying that so you won't feel so terribly stuck here."

"If I may intrude." Erza raised a finger.

"Please. By all means. Walk on me like a damn floor mat-" Gray sighed.

"Lucy, I agree that we should go with Gray's plan."

"Oh, We _should?_ Thank you very much." He felt someone finally on his side.

"WHAT? Erza! You really want to do this?" Lucy's eyes bugged out.

"If I ever want to rest my arms at cooking and chopping ingredients, then yeah. Thank god Mirajane works for us. Remind me to salute her properly next time."

"But… but you said it was fun!"

"Just because I didn't want you to blame yourself for me standing hours and hours trying to perfect unheard of recipes."

Lucy looked at the girl with disbelief, and looked gain at Gray, that time, it was personal.

"Oh, you two are a couple of the biggest phonies in the world!"

"Lucy, please. Do this for… for me. Do it for me."

Gray tried to use the last trick, and it marvelously worked. No girl can deny him anything if he gave the most wounded look he could ever put on.

He made up his mind. Next time they meet in Fiore, he will be the one to wait for Natsu. He will be the one who gives him another punch or two in the face. Because simply, Natsu was a moron, but also, he was Gray's. And Gray couldn't simply have enough of his boy in one night.

As he was boiling inside from rage, If he looked… just peeked again, at the **back** of the creased note-paper… He could've been less aggravated, understood the situation more, and maybe forgave somebody.

* * *

_P.S: Um, Can't wait to see you soon._

_And, Ah… Love… you?_

_-Natsu._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope all of you enjoyed. Does anyone think that Natsu will survive this one?

I had lots of imagination while writing this piece. However, it came out… not as near of what's in my mind, and for that, I am terribly sorry. Anyways, What do _you_ think?

Take care!

Love,

Flame-Belt


End file.
